The Girl Who Went From a Soc to a Greaser and Got Dallas Involved
by SaintRandomness
Summary: ALRIGHT LET ME SAY A THING FIRST. The first chapter mentions rape, and others will as well. (Also some smut later) If you can't deal with that, don't read it. Now, there's a girl named Kaylie Anders, who is a Soc. But she's friends with the Curtises and Johnny. This story is about her relationship with Dallas Winston. -Their relationship is not necessarily romantic, remember that.-


I laid on my bed, thumping my heel on the side as I stared at the ceiling. My door banged open, and I looked over. It was Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle. I sat up and grinned at Soda.  
"Hey guys."  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.  
"C'mon, before people know we're here. We gotta go drop you off and then get to work."  
"Kay."  
I grabbed my bag, putting it on and then sliding down my banister as they ran down the stairs. Within five minutes, we were at the Curtis house. I got various 'hi's from Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny. Soda and Steve left to go to the DX, and Two-Bit left shortly after. Ponyboy looked at me.  
"How's your parents?"  
I shrugged, slipping my shoes off and throwing them on the ground.  
"I don't really care about them, and they don't give two shits about me."  
The door banged open, and I looked over in confusion before I blinked. Dallas Winston was standing in the door. He waved at Ponyboy and Johnny before looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"The hell are you doing here Soc?"  
I smirked and gestured to the TV.  
"Watching Mickey Mouse, you got a fuckin' problem with that?"  
"Yeah. I do in fact."  
I rolled my eyes and got up, heading to the bathroom. I quickly stripped off the stupid Soc clothes that I hated so much and pulled out what I liked wearing much more from my bag. A deep purple shirt, a black jacket, rather tight jeans, and boots. I took my hat off, letting my fiery hair free, and scrubbed the make-up from my face. I slid my switch blade into my back pocket, and stuffed my clothes back into my bag, kicking it into a corner, under the sink. I opened the door and went back into the living room and plopped onto the couch next to Johnny. Dallas looked at me and rolled his eyes.  
"You look like a slut."  
I looked at him and slapped him right in the face. He raised his eyebrows as he rubbed his cheek and I turned back towards the TV.  
"Can't handle the truth, huh?"  
I looked at him.  
"Look, if you wanna be a bastard, go somewhere else with your shit or I'll beat the crap out of you."  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"You wanna go outside with this?"  
"Maybe I do."  
Johnny sighed, putting his hand on my arm.  
"Would you stop?"  
"He's the one being a dick."  
"I wouldn't be a dick if you were here."  
"You don't even fucking know me Winston!"  
"You don't know me either."  
"Then stop being an ass!"  
"Leave."  
"Fine."  
I got up and walked out of the door, heading down the block. Dallas Winston gets out of jail, meets me, and already hates me.  
"What a bastard."

* * *

Dallas looked at Ponyboy as Kaylie walked out.  
"She's pretty hot, huh Pony?"  
Ponyboy gave him a weirded out look.  
"Dallas, you pissed her off."  
"Yeah, she's just a Soc though."  
"No, she's one of us."  
"She's *posing* as one of us Pone."  
"She's in a similar position as me Dally. She just lives on the West Side of town. We accepted her, so why can't you?"  
"She's a Soc Johnny. You should understand me."  
"Dally..."  
Dallas rolled his eyes.  
"You want me to apologise? That's not happening."  
The two boys just sighed and hoped Kaylie would be back soon.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

I sat on the floor of the Curtis house, shaking. Soda sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. Ponyboy sat down and did the same. Darry had finally decided enough was enough, and was on the phone with the police even though I begged him not to ever tell the cops about my dad. Soda rubbed my back.  
"You wanna shower?"  
I nodded, and he scooped me up. He set me down inside of the tub and Ponyboy entered the bathroom. He would help me undress after these occasions, because, well, he was gay. Pony quietly removed my clothing and got the shower running before handing me a soaped up wash cloth. I was rather lucky as my dad wouldn't ever come in me, but on my stomach, which felt almost as bad, as I would have to wash his crusted semen off, and it still felt like it was there for a long while after. He stilled my hand after about ten minutes of me scrubbing furiously at my stomach.  
"You're gonna start bleeding."  
I looked down at my raw, pink skin, but all I saw was that thick white goo all over it. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled in on myself. Ponyboy just rubbed my back as I shook, the water raining down on me.  
"It's alright. He won't hurt you no more."  
"Everyone's gonna know now."  
"You just stick with us and you'll be fine."  
I shook more.  
"I don't wanna be sent back home with my mom."  
"Live with us."  
"It ain't that easy Pony."  
"How about this. You'll live with your mom, but you'll stay with us."  
I just nodded, knowing everyone would insist on it anyway. Ponyboy stroked my hair before getting up to grab the shampoo so he could wash it, calmly talking to me as he did so.  
"Look at it this way. You can wear what you want. Act how you want. You can be Kaylie."  
"Mmhm."

**A/N: And that was the first chapter of the story! c: Hopefully you enjoyed it, but yeah. I actually wrote it a long time ago, so if the writing style changes throughout the story, that's why. And if it isn't your cup of tea, just leave the story and read something else.**


End file.
